


Family

by Harmonious_wordsmith



Category: Jai Courtney (Actor), Jai Courtney - Fandom, Jai Courtney RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious_wordsmith/pseuds/Harmonious_wordsmith





	Family

"So, what was the big news that you insisted on waiting to tell me?"  
You ask impatiently. Mallory, Your best friend, met you in Australia for a visit; she and her husband, Caleb, had planned a big trip for their third anniversary. She kept teasing you with reminders that she had some big news that was apparently too big for FaceTime.  
"Okay, so I know I've been driving you crazy with this but--" she gets cut off by your own husband darting into the room,  
"Babe, if Indy comes through here, don't tell her where I am." Jai whispers as he runs past you into the laundry room, somehow folding himself into the space between the wall and the dryer. Hide and seek.  
It turned out that today, the day you had planned for Mallory and Caleb to come by, Jai had gotten a last minute call from his old friend Vashti asking if he could possibly watch her two kids, his godchildren, for the afternoon, so she could get some errands done; you both agreed without hesitation.  
You turn back to Mallory and prompt her to continue,  
"Okay, so I wanted to tell you in person--"  
"Uncle Jai!" Little Indigo comes running through the room, looking everywhere for him; behind the curtains, under the table, "Aunt Y/N, have you seen Uncle Jai?"   
"Come on, Indy, you know that's cheating!" You laugh, but you still wink at her and jerk your head toward the laundry room.   
Her eyes brighten and she sneaks in, peering around the corner. After a pause, she jumps forward with the mightiest roar she could muster, but it dissolves into squeals and giggles as Jai jumps out from his hiding spot at the same time.  
He surrenders and scoops up the little girl, flopping her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and comes back into the kitchen.   
"Traitor." He mutters to you, snaking an arm around your waist and planting a kiss on the back of your neck.  
"I said nothing." You assure him and raise your hands in surrender. "And speaking of saying nothing..." You turn your attention back to Mal, "spill before something else distracts us." But she's not listening to you, she's watching Jai with Indigo, how he swings her around, tickles her, pulls her into a bear hug; how she drapes herself over his shoulders, hugging him the best she could, her giggles never quite subsiding. Mallory sighs, a small smile playing across her face. You gasp, which gets her attention,  
"No... No way..."   
"No way what?" Jai asks,  
"You're...?" She smiles wider, Caleb reaching around her, holding her close. They both nod.   
You can't hold it in anymore and you squeal, quickly hugging them both, beginning to congratulate them.  
"Mind filling me in, sweetheart?" Jai says with a chuckle, slightly confused. You step back, wiping at your misty eyes,  
"We're going to have our first baby." Caleb says proudly. Jai immediately brightens, congratulating them himself with a quick hug for Mal and a handshake and clap on the shoulder for Caleb.   
The rest of the afternoon was spent talking baby plans: what they were going to do with the nursery, whether they had decided on or against any names so far, when she was due.  
A few hours later, Indigo and Jesse, her big brother, were picked up by their mother, and Mal and Caleb decided to call it a night, heading back to their hotel.  
"I'm so happy for them." Jai says softly, you're both about to turn in for the night. He's sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard, waiting on you to finish up in the bathroom,  
"You are, huh?" You ask, crawling onto the bed, settling in his lap instead of your spot by his side, though he doesn't complain, his hands automatically settle on your hips,  
"I am... In fact..." He looks thoughtful for a moment, "I've been wondering if maybe it's time for us to start talking... About our own family."  
"You wanna talk about kids?" He nods after a second, seemingly tiptoeing, unsure if you feel the same,  
"Do you think we should start trying?" He offers. You rock back on your heels, thinking for a moment, choosing your words carefully,  
"You're a little late for that."  
He looks confused, not knowing what you mean, and you can see the hurt creeping into his eyes, so you reach over him, pulling your phone from your nightstand and start scrolling through your photos,  
"Am I boring you?" He asks, almost sounding offended, but instead of answering, you push your phone into his hands. It takes him a second to register what he's looking at. He finally looks up.  
"I took that test last week. I've been trying to find a good way to tell you." You explain, he looks back down at the phone, then back up at you,  
"...Serious?" He asks quietly. You nod. Then you yelp as he tackles you to the bed, "You're serious? Really serious?" He keeps asking, kissing all over your face and up and down your neck,  
"Yes!" You laugh, "I'm really serious." He pauses, hovering over you, his misty eyes looking straight into yours,  
"I need to hear you say it." You take a deep breath, trying to steady your voice, then you smooth back his hair and take his face in your hands, bringing him closer to you, and you whisper,  
"We're gonna have a baby."


End file.
